


R&R (Johnny’s Style)

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk Slang, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut, Taking over V’s head to make this happen, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no major spoilers, not non-con or dub-con though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: He breathes in deeply through his nose, eyes closing briefly before he speaks next. “You’re runnin’ yourself ragged, jumping through hoops to save your hide—which is fair—but if you keep on like this then you’re not gonna make it much further.”“You suggesting some R&R?”“Nah, ‘course not. That’s not my style.” He gives her a wicked grin, pulling away slightly. “I’ve got something better in mind. Used to be real good at helpin’ folks relax.”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	R&R (Johnny’s Style)

V...doesn’t feel alright. In fact something is very, very wrong. Her hands won’t stop shaking and she’s sweating buckets, feeling like her skeleton is about to jump right through her skin. She goes to move away from where she’s glaring at her reflection in the mirror and stumbles as a sharp spike of pain races through her skull. 

Her optics malfunction, red warning lights flashing across her eyes repeatedly. She coughs, lungs heaving to dislodge something that’s not there. She has to brace her hand against the wall to keep herself from falling. 

_ Something’s wrong.  _

The heel of hand presses down on her head, trying to relieve the pressure that’s slowly building. It’s the biochip, it has to be, but that doesn’t make much sense because she took her omega blockers only a few hours ago. 

Unless her current situation is getting worse. Unless the virus destroying her is taking over quicker than she first assumed. 

“Johnny!” She forces her legs to move and finally gets out of the bathroom. Her arms windmill to keep her from collapsing when the world spins and glitches, but her impending fall is stopped midway, strong arms holding her weight with a light grunt pushing past their lips at the impact. 

“Little dramatic, V. There are other ways to get my attention.” 

Her nails dig into his skin—not like it hurts him at all, it’s more for her sake—and she cranes her head up to glare at him. 

“Get out of my head.”

He groans, annoyed this time. “It’s been a week, if I could leave on my own I would.”

“I took the blockers…”

Johnny hefts her up further in his arms, forcing her to stand up straight before he gives her a little shove to put distance between them. He’s got his eyes on her when she scrambles to her computer, grabbing for the pill bottle she left on the desk. 

She doesn’t take her eyes off him, she can’t, too afraid this’ll be a repeat performance of their first interaction. With him beating her to the ground and keeping her as far away as she can from the medicine meant to shut him the fuck up. 

But he’s not moving, he doesn’t look at all concerned. 

That makes V pause. 

She looks down at the blockers in her hand, its blue bottle reflecting in the fluorescents hanging above. Her eyes flick to the second set of pills Misty gave her—if she had wanted to speed things along and hand off control to Johnny. A way out. Something she wouldn’t quite consider just yet. 

“You switched them,” she whispers, horror stricken. 

“Didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“The fuck does that mean?!” 

His lip twitches down into a frown and he stalks forward. Taking off his glasses as he does so, making them disappear into a puff of code. “Do you have any fucking idea what it’s like, V? Being in your head 24/7? You’re a bitch, an utterly selfish one at that. We both jus’ need a few moments of clarity, I’m not gonna go fucking crazy in your body.”

She’s trembling, curling in on herself as a sob claws its way out of her throat. “I don’t believe you.”

He snorts, moving into a crouch in front of her. His hand settles on her knee, but it’s far from a comforting gesture. It’s not meant to be. She’s not sure he actually knows how to console someone. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I did this for you. Like it or not, we’re a team, and you’re gonna crash an’ burn if you don’t slow down and relax for once.”

She shakes her head violently, moving to stand, but Johnny just lays a hand in the center of her chest and shoves her back down. 

It’s instinct that has her lashing out to strike him, fully expecting for her hand to phase right through his blue, shimmery glitches. Instead her open palm makes full contact with his cheek.

“Oh.” A wonky smile appears on her face and she can’t help the strained laugh that bubbles up from deep inside her chest. “Whoops.”

“My point stands. You’re a bitch.” He gets up, fingers clenching by his side. “But like I said, you need my help. And I need yours.” He sighs, hands crossing over his chest, obscuring the dog tags hanging around his neck. 

“So whatdya gonna do, Johnny? Gonna take us to Arasaka? Have me follow in your footsteps? News flash: I don’t want to die asshole!” 

“Shut up! Fuck!” He grabs her shoulders and forces her to her feet. Cradling her cheeks and pressing their heads together in a painful clash. “If you die, then so do I. Or have you forgotten what we’re dealing with?” He breathes in deeply through his nose, eyes closing briefly before he speaks next. “You’re runnin’ yourself ragged, jumping through hoops to save your hide—which is fair—but if you keep on like this then you’re not gonna make it much further.”

“You suggesting some R&R?”

“Nah, ‘course not. That’s not my style.” He gives her a wicked grin, pulling away slightly. “I’ve got something better in mind. Used to be real good at helpin’ folks relax.” 

He holds onto the nape of her neck, staring deeply at her until she feels a slight spark float across her neurons and his thoughts come across clear as day. 

The images in his mind make her flush. 

“Johnny...you can’t be serious.”

“I am. Fuck, why not, right? One last hurrah ‘cause neither of us know if we’ll make it out of this shitfest alive.”

V opens and closes her mouth a few times, searching for words that just won’t come. What is she meant to say to such an offer? Would it even work? 

“Coulda jus’ asked me, dick. Didn’t have to trick me into taking those pills.”

“You wouldn’t have said yes otherwise, you’re more pliant this way. And,” his facade glitches for a second and then he’s across the room, sitting on her bed with a cocky smile she’s never seen on him before now, “I got better access to your memories too, I know how to play your body like one of my guitars.” 

V wants to resist out of principle of what they are. Of what  _ he  _ is, just code. But he worms his way deeper into her head until he’s  _ right there,  _ itching around at her brain and controlling too much of her. He’s pulling strings, playing out scenes inside her head. 

“Johnny,” it comes out a breathless little whine that she can’t help. He didn’t make her sound like that—it’s all her, he’s stepping back just a tad to allow her back inside her own brain. 

“Fuck, hearing you say my name like that is hot, you had no idea.” He steps into her personal space, hands settling on her waist, fingers drumming against her skin “Take this off. Wanna see those tits.”

Her hands struggle to toss her shirt off, arms catching before she manages to throw it on the ground. She fiddles with her bra next. It’s straps stubbornly cling to her skin and it takes Johnny’s help to remove it the rest of the way. 

Her breasts bounce freely, in her opinion they’re just barely bordering on being too large to the point of annoyance when she’s forced to sprint. She gets the urge to cover up when he eyes dart down. 

“Fucking preem.” He cups her chest, thumbs swiping at her nipples. “Come ‘ere, I’ve got a certain way I want this to play out. Little fantasy of mine.”

V’s breathless as he takes her hand and crosses the floor towards the couch. He carelessly tosses away the ammo boxes and empty cans that are in their way. Spinning around to tug at her pants until that and her shoes are thrown off behind his shoulder. Hitting the window with a muted crash

“Hop up,” he jerks his head towards the couch, “I want you on your knees.”

V realizes dimly that at this point he’s gone from her head—as much as he can be—no longer forcing her hand and impeding her stream of thought. When this is said and done she won’t be able to blame it on him. 

Can she live with that?

“V.” 

She spaced out for only a moment, but when she refocuses back on him he’s lost his pants. And she can’t help it, she laughs softly and asks “what? Couldn’t get fully naked for me?”

“No need to.” He drops his hand and grabs his dick, drawing her eyes down without thought. Bastard. 

“Heard that,” he quips, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. “Stop being a cunt, I know what you think of me. You don’t hate me as much as you want to.” There’s a hint of pride in his voice when she gets on the couch, kneeling just like he asked, ass sticking out for him to grope. 

“Good. That’s it, V.” His hand dips lower, the cool metal of his fingers a stark contrast to her heated skin responding oh so eagerly to his touches. 

She doesn’t have to beg him to go lower, to hurry up and get on with it, he’s been out of commission for decades—he’s aching for it the same as she is. She hooks her chin over her shoulder, hooded eyes fixated on the way he jerks himself with a rough fist. 

“Don’t need any prep,” she mumbles when he starts running his fingers through her slick, collecting it only to smear it down his length. “Please, Johnny. Jus’ need you to—“

He pushes in with a hard slam of his hips, chest coming nearly flush with her back. He pauses, probably for his own benefit lest he blow his load too soon. Without warning he takes her arms and winds them around her back, keeping them in place with a single hand holding her wrists together. It’s...stupidly hot, makes her face go warm all the way up to her ears. 

He slides onto the couch behind her as much as the space will allow, taking his forearm and slotting it across her throat, forcing her head back against his sternum. His supposed fantasy leaves little room for her to move—she doesn’t mind, can’t voice complaint at all when he starts to jackhammer into her cunt. Her walls flutter around him at the  _ noises _ he makes, so unhinged and given so freely. 

Johnny nips at any skin he can reach, her jaw and ears, leaning a bit too far to suck a mark onto her throat and laugh breathily when she starts arching into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“Really did need this, huh? You weren’t kidding, you’re soaked.” He rights himself, arm leaving her throat to instead come around to toy with her nipples. Rolling them around between his thumb and forefinger expertly. “What is it that gets your panties wet? My voice? The whole ‘rockstar’ bit I’ve got going? Or is it...what did you call it...terrorism?” He laughs brightly, “do you like how dangerous I am? Been told that’s hot once or twice, if not a little fucking annoying. Depends on who you ask.” 

She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, toes curling when he changes pace, moving a little slower. He pulls out with a level of control she used to think he’d be incapable of. Sliding back inside just as steady. The drag of it makes her want to scream, it’s infuriating. She had been so close! 

“Who—who do I gotta ask then? How many chooms got to bang Johnny Silverhand?”

“They weren’t my chooms.” A hard thrust for that. Fingers digging into her hip to yank her back into him. 

“No? You—ah—only fuck fans then? Groupies who don’t have the liberty of ever considering you their friend?” She shudders, gasping when his hand comes down heavily on her ass in a half hearted spank.

“You talk too much about the wrong things.”

“F-fuck you.”

He hums, sounding innately pleased. “Trying. Gotta get my rocks off somehow. We both do. Should set up a nice little schedule for us, to de-stress every once in a while.”

“Mhm.” Her head falls forward, body slumping as he fucks into her harder, nearing his end. He lets go of her wrists then, grabbing her shoulders to lay her down flat on the couch. The loss of his cock is one she misses immediately, a whimper sounding out to let him know her displeasure. She opens her legs wide for him to settle in between, but instead of pushing back inside like she most wants, he lays down along with her—his mouth hovering over her wet pussy until he—

“Oh fuck! Johnny!” V throws her head back, hand coming down to tangle in his hair and  _ tug _ . “J-John-ny! I’m gonna, oh god, you’re…”

He hums, the vibrations going straight to her clit. His tongue sneaks out, licking a stripe down past her nub to her entrance. He pushes his fingers in, one fits loosely so he jumps to two instead, smiling up at her from the way her pussy clenches around his digits. 

But it’s not enough and he knows it. 

“Keep goin’,'' she pushes his head back down and he goes more than willingly. “Actually, wait, hang on. Want you to do something’.”

His bites at her thigh, soothing it with a kiss, his beard scratching her skin deliciously. “Yeah?” 

“U-use your chrome, your cybernetic hand. Want it in me.”

His eyebrows raise, a slight smile forming on his lips. “Oh wow, V, you are something else. Couldn’t have asked for a better head to wind up in.” With a shit eating grin he circles her entrance with his metal fingers, sliding them in painfully  _ s l o w.  _

She groans full heartedly, sounding for all in the world like she’s a part of some shitty BD. Johnny doesn’t seem to mind at least, going back to eating her out with a skill that only came with practice.

Her release doesn’t creep up on her, it takes her by surprise. Coiling low in her stomach and exploding through her core until she’s seeing stars. 

It’s when she’s coming down from probably the best orgasm of her life that she bothers looking up at where he’s sitting on the edge of the couch. He’s got his cock in his hand, coming across his first with a muted groan. 

“Coulda came inside.”

“And risk it? We don’t know how this works.”

She snorts, kicking at his thigh playfully, “what? Don’t want any of your little spawn running around to fulfill your legacy?”

He stares at her for a moment too long, looking through her almost, before he talks again. “Nah...don’t need someone to do my job for me. I’m back, V, and I’ve got unfinished business to settle.”

“Ugh, you’re pillow talk is  _ awful _ , Johnny.”


End file.
